


You and I

by TerresDeBrume



Series: The Crowthis-Induced MiniVerse [5]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are totally a Chihuahuah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my phone in the bus to Glasgow… I spent the whole time giggling and a mother may or may not have pulled her toddler away from me.
> 
> (Oh and bad (good? depends on what you’re looking for here) news, it seems the Crowthis-Induced Miniverse has decided to go beyond Crowthis’ pictures oO)

“Dog! Heel!”

 

Jane blinks at the chihuahua, even as Sif does a bad job at hiding a snicker, which earns her a half-hearted glare from Loki (glare because she’s making fun of Thor’s beloved pet, half-hearted because he finds the name as ridiculous as she does).

 

“It’s been two months since you got it and you still call it Dog?” Jane questions.

“It’s its name,” Loki says with the tone of someone who wants a conversation to end, at the same time as Thor pouts:

“I have a better one but Loki won’t let me use it!”

“Because it’s  _not_  a good name, Thor.”

“But it’s cute!”

“It is not cute. It is not Dog’s name and it is certainly  _not_  cool.”

“But it’s a symbol!” Thor insists. “It’s you and I, brothers forever!”

“Thor I am warning you, if you give him that name, I am never talking to you again!”

“But….”

“For the last time Thor, you are  _not_  naming this thing Thorki!”


End file.
